Invader Cecilia's Story
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: When Cc's mom sends her off Irk to save her, Cc lands on Earth, were she meets Gir, Dib, and her friend Zim. With Tiara at her side, she starts life on Earth. But she never expected that button to change her life, she never expected to fall in love...
1. My mom the survivor

Cecilias Secret

Book One

Chapter one- The beginning

Cecilias POV

"Hurry!" Shouted my mother, terrified.

She ran me over to my small spital runner she had given me eight days ago, and set me in. She handed me a small metal box. "Her name is Tiara." She said softly as she glanced behind herself franticly. The house was burning down, and it wouldn't be long before Father emerged. Who is he to think I will give him the respect of calling him father? From here on out, I shall call him by his true name. Purple.

I saw another bright flash. Mother rushed to show me something. "Do you see that star?" Mother asked me. I nodded, fear in my eyes. "That is the irken star. Remember, when the irken star shines brighter, tell the one you love."

"Tell them what?" I managed to squeek.

Mother smiled warmly. "Now that, my darling is up to you..."

I stared into her sugar violet eyes, and she stared into mine. I saw another flash, and my father emerged from the burning, crumbling structure.

Mother turned to me. "Be brave darling. I'll see you again."

She urged me to push the button, the one that closed the hood, the one that launched my little ship, the one that whisked me away from the home I'd known my whole life, the button that would completely change my life. I touched the surface of the button, and then paused.

"Promise?" I ask her.

Mother smiles warmly again. "I cross my heart, hope to die, and swear to Irk."

I ponder this. Would she break it? Mother never broke a promise. Should I trust her? Believe her? Is she lying? _**Will **_I see her again? Will she break her promise? I didn't think so.

I nodded quickly. Purple was closing in, fast. I started to push the button, but stopped once more.

"What about you? What's father going to do to you? Promise he won't take you away, at least not forever! Please! Tell me he won't take you!" I scream, tears flooding over their boundries, and souring down my cheeks.

Mother glanced behind herself again. "Promise." She said, looking back. Her warm smile was gone, replaced by a look of fear.

I couldn't hold it back longer; I pushed the button, tears crowding my cheeks. I closed my eyes. Why was my life like this? What had I done to deserve it? I open my eyes, wanting to get one last look at mother, but when I open them; she's gone, replaced by billions of stars.

"Where shall you destination be?" Asked the ships computer. Its sudden voice startled me, I jumped.

"Oh, uh, er-Earth." I said, knowing who I needed to get my life back in order. I'm going to find, Zim.


	2. Zim?

**Okay, first I must say I do NOT own Invader Zim, if I did it would be producing new episodes and it would not be caught in reruns. Also, I want to shout out to "justcallme-b-e-u-tiful" for following my story, that really means a lot to me because I've always aimed for people to like my stories, so if people could tell me what they thought that would make my day. Thank you for reading. :D**

Cecilia's Secret

Book one

Chapter two-Skool days

Cecilia's POV-

I was tired as I slumped into the classroom. I knew the old routine. Introduce myself as the new girl, tell them my parents move around a lot, if Zim wasn't at the skool, "move" to another district, start all over.

"Class, this is Cecilia. She just moved into town. Now, Cecilia, if you have anything to say, say it now. Because after this moment, I DON'T WANNA HEAR A SINGLE PEEP OUT OF YOU!" Miss bitters yelled at me.

I flinch slightly. This isn't the kind of thing I'm very used to, but I really need to GET used to it, because, well, I'm not a princess here.

"Uh, yes my name is Cecilia. But I would extremely prefer it, if you all called me Cc. Of course, it may or may not matter, considering my family moves around a lot. So, I just want all of you to know that-" I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting in the desk right next to the door was a young boy with green skin. Zim? Possibly. I'll need to stay long enough to find out. "That, I'll probably be staying for a while."

A young boy on the other side of the room raises his hand.

"Yes, DIB? What is it?" The teacher barks.

"Cc, I thought you said you moved around a lot, what makes you so sure that you're going to stay here?" Dib asked.

"Oh! Uh, well, my parents know a good neighborhood when they see one..." I lie.

Dib looks at me with this really suspicious look, then mumbles something under his breath that I can't here. "What was that?" I ask, cautiously approaching his desk.

"What? Oh, I said, uh, Zim's an alien." Dib says.

The entire class groans. "What, not this again! Dib, you're crazy!" The kid in the class say. However, my heart leaps.

_"Okay, Cecilia. Don't get your hopes up. There is a gigantic chance that there's another Zim out in the universes! Whatever you do, don't get your hopes up!"_

"Really?" I say sarcastically. I will not be daubed the girl that believes the crazy kid on my first day.

Dib sighs. "Of course. You don't believe me."

I smile and shrug, and then I walk off. He hangs his head low and I can't help but feel sorry for him. I take a seat and fall into my own little world. It's this beautiful, exotic forest, with trees in all different colors...

Dib's POV-

No doubt, this girl is an alien. Just look at her with that blank stare. Probably dreaming up a new way to take over earth. Ugh, just what I need, someone ELSE to put on the autopsy table. Fun. Zim keeps sneaking glances at Cc. Could these two have a connection? I Wonder...

Cc's POV-

"Okay, class. Tomorrow night is the skool dance. You are allowed to bring your miserable little pets." Miss Bitters rambles on and on but I'm not listening. My wonderland is filled with the loveliest little animals on Irk, as rare as they may be. But it doesn't last. A tree catches fire, and another, and another. My world is burning around me. The flames are closing in. Fire catches the sleeve of my purple dress. It burns, I'm scorching, and I scream, I cry, I fall, I burn...

Suddenly there's a loud ringing, just like the one when Purple lit our house on fire. I can't stop myself, I scream out the first thing that comes to mind-

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?" I yell as I fall out of my chair. Everyone looks at me as I lie face down on the ground, then they burst into laughter.

"Definitely an alien..." I hear Dib murmur. Great, he's on to me. Just what I need. Happy day for irken elite Cecelia. Rah. Rah.

I stand up and follow the rest of the kids streaming down the hall, mainly keeping my eye on big head. He's kind of... NO! I won't even consider it! Then again, he may be just what I need. We start to file into the cafeteria. The food looks gross, so why try it?

"_Come on, Cecilia, who __to sit with? Sit somewhere, somewhere!" _I think to myself. _"Don't just stand there like an idiot; people are going to start noticing! Look, even Zim and paranormal dude have a seat! Wait, I'll sit with Dib! Dib, the only one that looks really...NO! I CAN'T__ THINK LIKE THAT! I'm an Irken Princess with the rank of an elite; he__'s an insane little human boy that claims to be a professional paranormal investigator. Don't think like that Cecilia, don't think like that..."_

"Why are you just standing there?"

Zim's voice makes me jump. "Why are you standing there?" I ask him.

"Because you looked like you had fallen asleep with your eyes open; you had that blank stare, like you were arguing with yourself."

"I, I was..."

"What were you arguing about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. The thought shouldn't even be accruing to me at all."

"What was the thought?"

"Uh, well, I just, thought, of, sitting with Dib! Yeah, sitting with Dib, nothing else! Sitting with Dib!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN NOT SIT WITH THE DIB MOKEY! SIT WITH ZIIIIIIIIM! WHY ARE YOU NOT SITTING WITH ZIIIIIIIIM?"

"...Why is ZIIIIIIIIIM talking in 3RD PERSOOOOOOON?"

"...Eh..." He whispers. "JUST COME TO SIT WITH ZIIIIIIIIM"

"Uh, okay then, Cc will sit with ZIIIIIIIIM...I guess..."

He leads me over to a deserted table and he takes a seat. I take a seat next to him. "So, do you know what we'll be doing in class today?" I ask him, laying my head on the table and staring up at Zim.

"Oh, well, I don't know. The teacher unit doesn't talk to us too often, usually the class just talks."

"...Do you ever talk to anyone? I mean, have you made any good friends yet?"

"...Friends? Well, there was the KEEF human, but he was more insane than Gir..."

"Alright, three questions: One: Who's Gir? Two: You've only made one friend? Three: How long have you been going to this skool?"

"One: Gir's my dog. Two: Yes. Three: A year now."

Just then, the bell rings its ear-shattering ring, indicating that it's time for recess. I dart out the door, eager to have some time alone. I dart to the fence and see Tiara waiting for me on the sidewalk. She doesn't see me.

"Pst! Tiara! Over here!" I whisper.

She turns around and sees me standing there, then hops over to the gate (Tiara's disguise is a bunny suit). "What are you doing, mistress? Humans are going to get suspicious if they see you talking to a bunny!" She says. I roll my eyes. Sometimes, Tiara really fried my nerves, like the way she talked! She never said things like "don't" or "can't" or "ain't" she says "do not" and "cannot" and she doesn't believe ain't is an actual English word. I need to show that girl a Texas dictionary (A/N: I'm from Texas, I own a dictionary that was made in Texas, in my opinion, ain't is a word). Also, she despised humans the second she laid her golden defective eyes on them, while I thought they were pretty interesting, and Tiara takes every last precaution, and worries about every little thing.

"UGH! Fine! We'll talk later, now go home!" I almost scream.

"Yeash, fine! You don't have to get all snappy..."

She hopped away as the bell rang again. Suppressing the urge to run away from the demonic teacher and the living nightmare of a school, I reluctantly walk through the doors and go back to the class. On my desk I find a note written in irken. It read—

_Cc, _

_I would like you to come over to my house when skool is out. We need to talk. Also, do the tallest know you are here?_

_~Zim_

I flip it over and scribble something down. _Don't tell those idiots where I am._

The rest of the day flows on, the teacher lectures us on how the universe was doomed, doomed, doomed...and I dread the moment of the bell ringing. When it finally comes I see Zim dart out the door. By the time I get out the front doors of the skool, he's gone. I look at the address he gave me and start down the sidewalk. As I walk, I think about my problems, like my evil family, my mother I'm probably never going to see again, the humans, and Dib. I'm so lost in my thoughts I slam into a wooden fence.

"Ow..." I murmur, whipping a smudge of green blood oozing out of my mouth, I must have bitten my tongue. Once I'm sure I've stopped bleeding, I look up, and I don't have to look at the address, heck, I don't even have to think twice, to know this is Zim's house. He's gone overboard, _**way **_overboard.

Should I really go in there? Should I bail? I wonder what he'll say to me after what I had written about the tallest. What weirdness awaited me behind that door? As I took my first step onto the walk way, I already knew the answer—

I was going to have to find out.


	3. Home alone wait not alone

**Finally, I'm getting this up! I'm happy to know I can do this, and it's kinnda an honor, so I don't own Invader Zim, blah blah, only Cc and Tiara, I don't own Krazy Kat, my friend Kennedi does, blah blah, I don't own Fuzzy Bunny, my friend Sydney does, blah blah, so, please just read cause I'm tired and it's Monday. **

Invader Cecelia's Story

Book One

Chapter Three

I knocked on Zim's door just as my watch beeped; I glanced down on it, only to have a mini heart attack. "LOW BATTERY THIRTY MINUTES OF USE REMANING" Read the screen. Darn, that means I only have twenty-five minuets with Zim, them four more to get home, I can make it if I run.

I continue waiting for about five minutes but Zim doesn't answer the door. So finally I turn and walk off, not wanting to waste any more time. I turn and make a run for my house...that's five blocks away. By the time I get there I'm out of breath and I feel like I'm having a heart attack.

I take off my watch and put in on the charger. My holo-disguise flickers and fades after a few moments. It feels good to be myself. I turn to the mirror, not seeing a young human girl with braided red hair and freckles, wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and pink converses, the picture my watch imposes on me. Instead, I see me, Irken princess Cecelia. Purple eyes, two tiny scar's spreading from each one, I have one boy's antenna and one girls triangular antenna, I don't have freckles, and I wear a purple tank top, silver skinny jeans, and black boots. I haven't worn the irken uniform since I was blasted off Irk, I haven't ever seen any outfit so repulsive, after I landed here I started wearing things like this.

"Hey there, Cc. How's it going?" I ask myself. I turn around and examine myself. It feels better.

Only then did I recognize Tiara's presence.

"Who are you talking to?"

I yelp, spin around, and kick the air.

"Oh, Tiara! Why did you try to give me a heart attack?" I scream, boiling mad.

"I did not mean to, mistress. Your eyes are red." I know what she's talking about. When I feel a strong emotion, my eyes turn a certain color, and right now I'm mad...

"Class, we have a few new MISERBLE students today. We have here; Cyan, Missy, Krazy Kat, and Fuzzy Bunny.

I sat strait up in my chair. I knew those names, but I didn't know why I was hearing them now...


	4. The dream

**This will be short, but meaningful. I don't own IZ, only Cc and Tiara. It's summer now, so you just got very lucky.**

Cecelia's Secret

Book 1

Chapter 4

_Running through the deserted streets I turned the corner into an ally way. Ducking behind a trashcan I tried to figure out what was going on, and why I was being chased by the deadliest creatures in the universe: Shadow demons. I peered around the edge of the trashcan only to lock eyes with a pair of bright pink ones. She looked to her side and motioned for someone else to come look. A pair of pearl white eyes joined her. They walked towards me and suddenly I was kneed in the stomach, knocked to the ground with so much force it knocked all of the wind out of my lungs. The shadow prepared another blow, but that's when there was a piercing pain in my head. I rolled to the side moaning, as voices I didn't even know filled my head. "Cecelia, you never should've left, it only made it harder to kill you now..." "Sister, I can never trust you again, he left me for you!" "Innocent Cecelia, I don't care who you are, the throne is mine..." "Cecelia, it is no longer safe here! Go, now!" "My princess, please! Come with me, you'll be safe!" "I don't care how much you think she deserves it! You can't take my mother away!" "Crying only shows weakness. I've seen her memories, and you seem to have too many weaknesses." "If we can't get away from those things we will die, no doubt about it." "Cc...I love you..."_

And that's when I woke with a scream.


	5. Hot Chocolate

**I don't own IZ, Nick does, I don't own Krazy Kat, Kennedi does, I don't own Fuzzy Bunny, Sydney does. Okay, enjoy! Oh! And the last chapter was Cc's POV, sorry for any confusion...**

Cc's POV:

Walking in the last rays of moonlight calmed me. I twisted my hair around my finger as my boots made small tapping noises on the ground. I was still shaking and breathing hard from my dream. My dream. I'd had nightmares like that only back on Irk, when _they _left that horrifying message. Sometimes the dreams told my future, or my past, or something important. The voices, I knew one was dad, one was mom, one was Zim, there was _them_, and then...him...

That was six, but there were nine voices. But who? It sounded like some little kids! I don't know any little kids! I finally noticed how fast I'd been walking and I slowed my pace. I could walk around the block one more time, and then I'd be okay. I rounded the corner as a few rays of light began to make their way over the horizon. Great, skool would be starting soon. I glanced at my watch, 5:09 AM. I had some time.

As I kept walking I saw more people start to gather on the sidewalks. Men and women out for morning walks and runs, kids and teenagers walking to skool, little kids and moms taking pets for early morning walks. One man even opened up a hot chocolate stand. It _was _pretty cold outside.

"Hot chocolate! Coffee! Only 50 cents!" He called over and over, mixing up the order as he went. I stopped for a moment, wondering if I should get a cup, then I figured, hey, if I'm on Earth, I should try their customs! So I walked over, placed two quarters on the small wooden tables and waited as he poured my cup of hot chocolate.

Once I got my cup, I started back home, taking small sips of the delicious warm liquid I now possessed. It tasted amazing, especially in this freezing weather. I wish I had thought to bring a jacket, in a way I'm still in my PJ's, a grey tank top with black shorts. I made it back to my house and walked up the small stoned path to the door, but just as I was about to grab the door knob, the door swung open and there stood Tiara, bunny suit on, hand on hips. Before I could say anything, she started ranting about who knows what.

"Mistress Cecelia! Do you know how worried I was? Can you even begin to imagine my fear when I went to wake you up and you were gone? I was worried sick! Your watch was gone, too, and I thought someone robbed us and took you! I mean seriously! On a planet we do not even know and you are just wondering off! I simply will not stand for it! From now on you must tell me before you leave this house! And what are you drinking?"

I looked up from my hot chocolate. She had lost me at Cecelia. I always lose interest at my name. I had been taking long sips of my hot, creamy drink and tooning her out. "Hot chocolate." I told her. "And first of all, you're my SIR. I'm in charge of you, not vise versa. I can leave when I want to. So deal with it."

I walked past her and sat down on the hanging chair in the living-room and continued sipping my hot chocolate. Tiara slammed the door behind me and I sat there, eyes closed, guard down. "_This would be a perfect time to strike at me..." _I thought in a daze. Then, out of nowhere, a hand slaps the cup right out of my hand! I scream and jump onto the arm of the sofa. What I see sends my eyes red.

"Tiara! What the bleep was that for? I'm just sitting there and you slap my drink right out of my hand? Why? Why did you do that?" I scream, gesturing towards the cup on the ground, which was now leaking its rich, dark liquid contents out onto the black wooden floors.

"It could have been poison!" Tiara shoots back at me.

"Don't you think if it WAS poison, with all the sips I've been taking, that I would be dead by now? Or at least rolling around on the ground in pain of the parasites quickly eating away at my organs?" I scream.

"..."

"Exactly. _**Please,**_clean this up. And try to remember that I'm like the captain of the ship, and you're like...the...uh...cabin girl.  
Okay? You take orders from me, and I'm in charge. Now I'm going down to the lab to do some research."

She nods as I slink into the kitchen. I bend down and grab one of the black tiles that make up the floor, and yank. It comes up after I strain and I jump into the hole that's under it. I go down a long slide and land in my lab.

"Okay, first things first." I glance around, and then look at the celling. "Computer?" I ask.

"Yes, mistress Cecelia, how can I help today?"

"Well, first...I want you to print out a recipe for hot chocolate." I tell the computer. A few yards away, the printer flutters to life as a brown page begins to print out of it. I walk over and take a look at it, two cups of milk, a tablespoon of cream, two tablespoons of Hershey chocolate sauce, three teaspoons of sugar, heat for four minutes. Perfect.

"Please excuse my asking, miss, but, why do you want a recipe for hot chocolate?" The computer asks me.

"Because, I just tried it and it is so good! I wanted to know how to make it so I could have it some other time. Now, I was going to research something...oh yeah! Earth holidays in the upcoming season!"

I popped myself into my desk chair and looked over miki, doogle, and wahoo Q&A, and eventually got enough bits and pieces to put things together. It seems a holiday called Halloween is coming up in just a few days. From what I can gather you're supposed to dress up like a mythical creature and go around asking for candy. Neat. I'll have to run to the store and get myself a costume after skool. In about a month is a holiday called Thanksgiving. With what I read about that you have to get together with your family and have a feast and give thanks. My family would just kill each other. About a month after that comes a holiday called Christmas, where a big fat guy comes to your house through the chimney and leaves presents under a tree in your house. I have no tree in my house! And it also had many songs for him. _He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake..._ Now he just sounds like a stalker.

I was in the middle of reading about Valentine's Day when the computer buzzed. "Mistress, you're going to be late to skool!"

"CRAB-APPLES!" I yelled as I jumped out of my chair. I darted upstairs and through the piece of paper in front of Tiara.

"Make this, really fast, PLEASE! I'm gonna be late!" I yelled at her. She nodded as I raced up the stairs. I pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a silver jacket, my black boots, and I threw on my watch. I took of down the stairs as my disguise flickered to life and I felt my red braid bouncing on my shins. As I threw myself into the kitchen Tiara handed me the mug with hot chocolate in it. I thanked her, closed the lid, and tossed it into a brown bag, in which I also put a small bushel of grapes, an apple, a chocolate and peanut-butter granola bar, and three chocolate chip cookies.

I said goodbye to Tiara rather hurriedly and then tore out of the house and down the sidewalk as the warning bell erupted from skool.

**Neat. Anyway, yeah. Miki is a play on Wiki, Doogle is a play on Google, and Wahoo Q&A is a play on Yahoo Answers. Okay, I gotta go, bye!**


	6. The upcoming Halloween!

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I've been so caught up with my other stories because I've been needing to update them, too! DX Anyway, thank you all for reading, I only own Cc, Tiara, Missy, and Cyan. Invader Zim belongs to JV, Fuzzy Bunny belongs to Sydney, and Krazy Kat belongs to Kennedi. :)**

Cc's POV:

I darted into the classroom and slid into my seat. "Sorry...I'm...late...I...over...slept..." I tell , trying to catch my breath. But then BIG HEAD speaks up.

"You didn't over-sleep, I saw you walking around at five this morning." Dib says from across the room. All eyes turn to me. "What are you, stalking me?" I ask timidly. His face goes red and he slumps down into his chair. The topic doesn't resurface until lunch.

I took a seat with Cyan, Missy, Krazy Kat, and Fuzzy Bunny. "So," Cyan starts. "What was with you up and walking around at five this morning?" She asks curious. I sighed and leaned in, motioning them to do the same. "I had a nightmare." I say plainly. Missy gasps, leaning back, which made her glasses titter on her nose. "What was it about?" She asks, leaning back in. "Well..._they _were there, and so was Purple, and Zim, and three other voices, they sounded like little kids, and then there was someone else...it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't put my finger on it...Mother was there too..." I tell them, they're hanging on every word.

"Well, if there where voices you didn't recognize, maybe it was a future dream and-what are you drinking?" Fuzzy Bunny asks me. I've pulled out my brown lunch bag and now I'm sipping from the closed coffee mug. "Hot chocolate." I say plainly. "O...kay."

"Cecelia!"

I jumped as I finally noticed Zim standing right next to me. "What do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I, ZIM, must know why my princess is here, on this filthy planet!" He shouted back, earing the attention of many kids around us, including Dib. "Will you lower your voice?" I hissed, leaning in towards Zim. "I'm here because my dad has probably killed my mom, and now he's most likely after me! I needed to come here because this way they'll never find me!"

"But, my princess, this is no place for a princess!"

"Listen Zim, I kinda like it here! I'm having fun trying out the new customs and not looking like everyone else! The streets aren't crowded and people are so different! They have holidays and emotions and I'm staying, no matter what you say!"

He stood there and stared at me for a second, then walked back to his table, head hung in defeat. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a cookie. "So, after skool I'm going to get a costume for Halloween, y'all wanna come?" I asked to the girls. "Well, uh, I guess, why not, meh..." They say in almost perfect unison. I just laugh.

Dib's POV:

"Just look at them, Gaz! Planning to take over the world! I mean, look at Cc...laughing like...that!" I said to Gaz, even though she was only half listening. "Hey, you wanna know what's going on?" Gaz asked, raising an eyebrow. I turned my head to her. "What?" I asked eagerly. "You've got a crush on Cc, don't you?" She asked, smirking.

"Psh...what? I do...not..." I said; looking at the floor as my face turned bright red.

"Dude, you followed her home yesterday, and you stalked her this morning. You do to like her."

"You have no proof I like her! And besides, even if I did like her, she's just another alien!"

"You have no proof she's just another alien! And even if she was you still have a crush on her!"

I open my mouth to argue, but just then the bell rings. Recess time, oh joy. I dart to the computer lab because I hate recess and besides, it's raining, so Zim and the other ALIENS will be getting burned. I would love to watch them but Gaz got me in a bad mood. In the search box on doogle I type in a single name: 'Cecelia.' I sit there for a second staring at the screen, wondering what her last name is. I feel a weight shift on the corner of the chair and I figure it's just Gaz looking on at what I'm doing, so I keep thinking without a glance.

"What are you doing?"

I whip my head around to see Cc staring at the screen with wide eyes. I almost fall out of my chair trying to close the tab. Once I finally get it I turn back to her. "Well, I could ask you the same thing!" I almost scream.

"It's raining outside." She states plainly.

"You don't want to get burned?" I ask while smirking.

"No. I don't want to get wet."

"Riiiiight."

"So, I've answered your question, now answer mine."

"Oh...uh...well you see...I was...and it was...I just...I write. A book. About all the kids. In...our...class."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah?"

"And, you have to doogle the kids?"

"Yeah. For...you know...information."

"Oh, okay. Sounds like fun." She calls over her shoulder as she starts to walk out of the room. "I look forward to reading it!"

Shiz.

"Y-yeah! C-can't wait!" I'm gonna be really busy this weekend...

Later that day, Cc's POV:

"So what do you guys think so far?" I asked as my best friends continued to walk around the costume store. Fuzzy Bunny had already picked out a devil costume, and Cyan was trying to decide between a where-wolf and a zombie, while across the store Krazy Kat was trying to choose between a black dog or a pearl white cat. Missy and I were still having problems finding one.

"Oh! Look! You could be a..." She looked at the tag for the costume she was holding up. "...Egyptian belly dancer!" I looked the outfit over and figured it would be too hot, plus it came in a really ugly orange. "Nah..." I whisper, walking around her. I see queen and king outfits, along with ugly prince and princess ones. But then I spot it. The cutest little princess outfit hanging lonely at the end of the isle. And it's purple! I dart over to it and pick it off the rack. It's a purple strapless tank top that apparently shows your stomach, a purple miniature bubble skirt, a gold tiara with purple jewels, and knee high black leather boots. I pluck it away from the shelves. I smile and go back to the group. Cyan decided on a where-wolf, Missy decided on a vampire, Krazy Kat picked the cat, and I had my princess outfit. "Let's go!" I say pointing to the counter. We pay our toll and go home to get ready. I part with the girls as I turn onto my street. I walk up the front path to my house and open the door.

"Hey." I say as I walk past Tiara. "What do you have with you?" She asked, eying my costume. "Oh, it's my Halloween costume." I state plainly, putting the outfit in the hall closet. "What's Halloween?" She asks, getting up and following me to my room. "It's a holiday when all of the Earth kids go from house to house and ask the parental units for candy. Sounds fun!"

"Sounds dangerous."

"Oh, shush. You'll be staying here to hand out candy."

"What will they think about a rabbit handing out candy?"

"They won't think anything, because you will have on a human disguise."

"And how will I do that? I can't exactly put on a human suit!"

"You'll be wearing a watch, dur."

"Oh, shush. Just go try your make-up."

And with that I shut the door in her face, rolling my eyes, and turned to my make-up desk to see what would look good.


	7. The Halloween Dance

**Hello again! Yeah, the last chapter was kinda suckish...and the dance. The dance! The dance...should've happened. But I have changed it to a Halloween dance. HAHA! I'm evil...anyway, Cc, Tiara, Missy, Cyan; mine. Zim, Dib, the skool, background characters, and extras; Nickelodeon. Fuzzy Bunny; Sydney. Krazy Kat; Kennedi. Please enjoy!**

3rd Person POV:

Cc pushed through the double doors to the cafeteria which had been truly transformed. Black and orange streamers fell down coated in white glitter that was slowly starting to gather all over the floor. Tables were set up along a large area that was set aside for dancing, one table of which held a tall, skinny man with spikey brown hair with blue tips, he had a piercing in his nose and on his lip, and he wore a black T-shirt with dark blue baggy jeans and black high-top converses. He stood, operating a laptop that controlled the songs he played. The speakers were currently blaring out 'One Thing' by One Direction. The other tables consisted of Drinks; Sodas, Juices, even root beer floats, along with bowls filled with food; chips, fruits, small finger foods, etc. Cc looked down at Tiara, who was being held in her arms, with a large smile. "Doesn't this look like fun?" She shouted over the noise. Tiara shook her head, indicating a stern NO. Cc had made it very clear that Tiara was not to speak tonight unless it was to another SIR, and there was bound to be at least one more, with Zim, Missy, Krazy Kat, Fuzzy Bunny, and Cyan all here.

Tiara hopped out of my arms and walked over to a corner where there was a green and black dog and a pink and white cat. Good for her. Cc walked around for a while in the dimmed lights looking for her friends, and eventually spotted them wearing their costumes they had picked out. "Hey guys!" She called, walking closer and grabbing a and opening it. "You look great!" Missy screams over the music, which has changed from 'One Thing' to 'Take a Hint'. "Thanks, you do to!" I shout back. "We should probably start dancing! People are starring! Only us, Zim, and Dib aren't dancing!" Cyan calls to me, nodding to everyone who was on the dance floor. Off to one corner, Zim stood alone in one corner with the dog and Tiara talking, and in another corner Dib and his sister stood alone, his sister playing her game. "Let's go dance!" I hear Cyan call to Krazy Kat. I watch them walk onto the dance floor and start to dance.

"I'm...I'm gonna go ask Zim to dance!" Missy informs me and walks over to him to ask. I smile as I guess he says yes and they walk onto the floor. I look around to see no one free but Dib. Oh...I guess I gotta dance with someone. I walk across the floor and finally make it to him. "Hey Dib." I call over the music, grabbing his attention. "What do you want?" He barks. "Well, I wanted to dance, but now I'm reconsidering!" "He would love to dance." Gaz says sharply, looking up from her game. "Princess?" She questions my costume choice. "Lame." She goes back to her game. "So, should we dance?" I ask Dib, he turns back to me. "Everyone's gonna be starring. No one likes me." He says so softly I almost can't hear me. "Well, let's change that." I tell him, taking his hand and dragging him onto the floor to dance. And there it is, in the one sane moment between songs it's there. That feeling. Like I'm...floating. And it's only there because I'm holding his hand. But then the music begins to blare again and I push it aside.

I think I'm going to like it on this planet.


	8. Epilogue

"She is in love." The irken girl stated plainly. All that shone in the shadows were her perfect pink eyes.

"I know." Sang out another voice. All that was visible were her perfect pearl white eyes as well.

"Shall we move forward with the invasion?" The first asked.

"What's the rush? Let's let her build something up that's worth destroying before we kill her."

"Alright, if that's want..."

"Of course, sister. Why take her life now when there's nothing for her to lose? Father has done that with mother, let's wait a while longer. She is in love, after all. We will wait, so we can take him away from her as well..."

"As you wish. Let's go back to Ashemic."

**End Book One**


	9. Credits

**Credits:**

**Cast (In order of apperince):**

**-Cc's Mother**

**-Cc**

**-Purple**

**-Zim**

**-Dib**

**-Tiara**

**-Cyan**

**-Missy**

**-Krazy Kat**

**-Fuzzy Bunny**

**-Gaz**

**-DJ**

**Invader Zim owned by J.V. and Nick**

**Cc, Tiara, Missy, Cyan owned by me**

**Krazy Kat owned by Kennedi**

**Fuzzy Bunny owned by Sydney**

**Thank you for reading! Look foward to "Cecelias Secret: Book Two"**

**InvaderCeCe, signing off!**


End file.
